Businesses have a need to market their products and services to potential customers. Currently, some of them rely on non-targeted advertising systems such as mass mailings to a general geographic area. However, this approach lacks the ability to target specific potential customers for specific products or services.
Alternatively, some businesses purchase previously compiled statistical data. However, the data obtained by this method is limited in that the research is typically based on small samples of the population and is typically historical data. Thus, the data is generalized and does not give the businesses any information regarding the desires or needs of specific potential customers.
Still other businesses conduct surveys through telemarketing or other types of research companies. Although telemarketing may be used to sell products and services to willing customers, this approach requires businesses to contact all potential customers without any knowledge as to the likelihood that any particular one will purchase a specific product or service.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new system and method for profiling customers for targeted marketing that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior art systems and methods.